Sherlock's Back With a Kid?
by alwayssuperwholocked
Summary: Post Fall. John didn't notice much different in 221B until Sherlock entered that flat, alive. What about the kid that shows up a few days later, where did he come from and why is he on the boys doorstep? Johnlock parent!lock. Rated T just to be safe. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

John woke in the morning and rubbed his eyes. He didn't notice the violin playing in the background. His mind subconsciously thought it was a neighbor or something. John had fallen asleep in his clothes, like he has every night for the past 18 months. John has also become numb to most of the world. The only thing he really paid attention was too Mrs. Hudson and what time his shift starts at the clinic. He shuffled into the bathroom to shower. The violin stopped. After John was dressed he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

The second thing he didn't notice was the human hand in a jar of unknown liquid. He had become accustomed to ignoring random body parts around the house since he moved in with Sherlock. John did notice his computer was open; though he thought he had left it open the night before.

Another thing he didn't notice was a blue scarf sitting in Sherlock's old chair. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs but assumed that they belonged to Mrs. Hudson. She has become concerned for the army doctor after Sherlock took his plunge. The last thing that John didn't notice was the steps were too heavy and moving too fast to be Mrs. Hudson's.

"Good morning," Sherlock threw off his coat and picked up his violin. John began to mumble something back but stopped in mid-sip of his tea. John looked up at the man by the window.

"What?" John asked. Sherlock turned around concerned that maybe John was losing his hearing. "You're dead." Sherlock gave him his typical glare when he believed John was acting particularly stupid.

"No I'm not." Sherlock set down his violin knowing that John wanted to talk; why John to talk is the part that confused the detective.

"You were gone for a year and a half." John stood up; it didn't help his height much but he felt better when he stood up. "I believed you dead. What was with all that crap about being fake too?!" John was almost shouting now. Sherlock just stared back at his flat mate when John reacted the only other way a half suicidal, semi-delusional person would. John punched the dick in the face.

* * *

"I think I might have broken your nose." John tried to apologize for hitting Sherlock. John pulled him onto the couch and ran for the first-aid kit. After a few minuets of examination, cleaning up blood and a lot of apologizing John decided that it wasn't broken. "Sorry about that mate." John said one more time before heading back into the kitchen to return the first-aid kit to where it belongs. "Can you please explain to me what happened." John huffed when he sat back down, thanking God that he had the day off. He cared for Sherlock more than he would like to admit. That's why his death hit him harder than Mycroft... or anyone really.

"Well it started almost three years ago..." Sherlock explained what has happened to him and why he ended up jumping off of Bart's. "If you want me too leave, I understand." He picked up his coat and began for the door.

"No!" John shouted a little too fast. "I don't want to pitch you out on the street." John tried to recover but he knew Sherlock caught it.

"You haven't slept in a few days." Sherlock noted and checked on his hand in the jar again. John rubbed the bit of stubble that has been growing in. 'Same old Sherlock,' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

John was starring at his computer screen, pretending to be looking at something. Every few minutes he would glance up at the detective. He was playing his violin, waiting for whatever test he was doing on the to get done.

"Is there something on my shirt?" Sherlock finally asked, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Sherlock set down his violin when they both heard a gasp behind them. Mrs. Hudson had come to check on John. She looked as though she was going to faint. John jumped his chair and caught her before she hit the ground. Sherlock took her from John and set her on the couch. She came to and sat up.

"Sherlock, you're alive?" She asked. He nodded and Mrs. Hudson wrapped him up in a hug. John went to make some tea. "Don't you ever do that again." John heard her mumbled. He brought her out a mug and sat in his chair again. Mrs. Hudson had seemed to accept Sherlock right away but the army doctor didn't trust him as much. Mrs. Hudson soon left back downstairs to check on the roast she was making.

"Why don't you think I'm here to stay?" Sherlock asked. John jumped and turned. Sherlock had his goggles on and had the hand cut open. "I can tell you're thinking it. The look on your face is as evident as the fact that you are sexually frustrated."

'He really hasn't changed.' John thought and smiled to himself. "I just don't want you to leave again, that's all." Sherlock looked at John.

"What makes you think I will leave again?" John closed his computer as Sherlock sat across from him.

"You were gone for a year and a half!" Johns voice was loud but he wasn't shouting.

"I was ensuring your safety."

"I can handle things on my own, thanks. I did learn a few things while fighting for my life." John shouted and went on a rant. He shouted for a good five minuets when his mouth began to move faster than his brain. "I don't want you to leave again because I love you." He shouted before he could stop himself. Sherlock stood up and pulled John up too. John was expecting Sherlock to yell or something but in an instant his lips were on John's. John pulled away after a second.

"Was that wrong? I thought people who loved each other kissed?"

"No, you're fine, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." John explained and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Life continued fine for the residents of 221 Baker street for a few weeks, until someone else showed up on their door step.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boys, you might want to come see this!" Mrs. Hudson shouted up the stairs. In under ten seconds Sherlock ran down the stairs to see if she was alright. "I'm fine dears but there is someone sitting on the front step." Mrs. Hudson explained as John came down the stairs. The three of them looked out the door and a child was laying on the steps, asleep. "There's a letter addressed to Sherlock." Sherlock bent down and grabbed the letter and headed up the stairs with it. John sighed and picked up the kid and the small bag that was dropped off with it.

"Sherlock, what's going on?" John asked his boyfriend who sat reading the letter.

"Someone left me their kid." Sherlock replied.

"Well I figured that much out, but why would they-"

"She."

"Excuse me?"

"Why would she; is what you meant to say. A woman dropped the kid off, judging by the hand writing." Sherlock explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would someone leave their kid with you, no offense but you're not the greatest with human interaction. I also don't think either of us are qualified to watch a kid." John sat down and unwrapped the child from all the blankets. "At least it was warm." John muttered. "It's got your hair Sherlock."

"I would hope so, it's mine." Sherlock whispered.

"Anything you want to tell me about the time you were gone?"John asked. The child was two, maybe three weeks old and was sleeping peacefully in the doctors arms.

"No. It was long ago. Mycroft wanted a sample of my sperm for something. I think I know what it was for now." He sat cross-legged on his chair and stared at the child as though it were a bomb.

"Does it have a name? We can't keep calling it 'the baby' or 'it'" Sherlock glanced over the paper.

"No, it says there was no time to name the child. It's a boy though." He glanced at John.

"Are you going to keep him?"

"Of course I am. I'm not just going to dump him in a home, if that's what you're implying."

"No, it's just weird thinking of you as a father."

"Well, if I'm going to take him in, that makes him our son, you know that right?" Sherlock looked at John again.

"Yeah, just we have nothing for a child. I will have to go shopping later." Sherlock smiled at his lover and took the child from his arms. John picked up the letter and read it over.

"Mycroft will be over in about thirty seconds by the way." Sherlock looked at John.

"Why?"

"Because that baby belongs to the government." Mycroft said from the door way.

"Over my dead body." John said and took the baby into the kitchen.

"Why is your boyfriend in a huff little brother?"

"He read the letter Mycroft." Sherlock motioned to the letter on the table. It explained what the government was planning on doing with the child. The mother needed to flee and she knew Sherlock was back so she left the child, hoping it's father would take care of it. "You will not lay one hand on my son, do you hear me?"

"For the right price I will."

"You can't pay me for my son!" Sherlock yelled. "You are going to take him and do all of your petty experiments on him to see if he will have my intelligence and why he has the advanced intelligence he might have." The baby started crying but the Holmes men ignored it.

"Sherlock, I think he's hungry." John said, holding a screaming child.

"She left some stuff in the bag." Sherlock didn't look away from his brother. "Who was the mother?"

"Some homeless girl. We offered her money and she did it. I'm afraid she grew too attacked to the boy. She didn't name him so she didn't want him. You haven't named him, so he is obviously not staying with you!" Mycroft shouted.

"He does have a name."

"Oh then what is it?"

"Hamish!" Sherlock shouted and the entire flat was silent.

"You are using Johns middle name?" Mycroft asked quietly.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sherlock asked and picked up his violin, ending the conversation.

"Good-bye little brother, doctor Watson." Mycroft left the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock sat on one end of the couch and Hamish lay on the other. He had been sitting like this since he changed Hamish's diaper at four in the morning. It was not seven.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked when he walked in on the two.

"Observing John. It's obvious."

"Ok, why?" John sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was way to early to be talking to this insane man.

"It's an experiment John. I'm trying to figure out how long he will sleep at one time after being changed and fed." Sherlock finally glanced over at John. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, you can't use your child for an experiment. No matter how important you think it is." John said and picked Hamish up to put him in the cot John had assembled yesterday.

"John, it's sound science so we will know how much sleep we get." Sherlock stood up to defend himself. "Besides I got bored and apparently shooting the wall is not a proper way to fix that problem." Sherlock called after John. He sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"Sherlock I have to go to work. Please don't set the kitchen on fire... again. Don't use Hamish for an experiment either." John called up the stairs then Sherlock heard the door shut. He stood up and wandered into the kitchen to check on the different eyes he had in jars. He heard Hamish scream from the next room. He sighed. It was going to be a long 18 years.

* * *

Two months later Sherlock wanted to go back to work. He decided he would tell John when he came back from giving Hamish a bath. He was sitting upside down in John's chair. John walked back into the living room he leaned against the doorway staring at John.

"What are you doing?" John finally asked.

"Thinking. I want to go back to work soon. I'm to bored around here and soon the smilie face will get a twin." Sherlock knew that that was what John was dreading. The last thing John wanted was another group of bullet holes on the wall.

"Fine, but please just find a sitter for Hamish before then." John sighed and wandered into the kitchen to make tea.

"Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock called. After five minuets Sherlock decided she hadn't heard him and went downstairs. He wrapped his robe tighter around him and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened Sherlock started talking. "Mrs. Hudson, I want to go back to work but I need a sitter for Hamish, would you be so kind and do it for me?"

"Yes, dear, of course." Mrs. Hudson smiled up at him.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock kissed her on the cheek and bounded back up the stairs. "Problem solved. When's you next day off?" Sherlock looked at John who was sitting in his chair.

"Tomorrow."

"Be ready to go by 8:30." Sherlock began to cut open the eyes and began rambling, so much so he didn't notice John had left for work.


	5. What are we going to do with that man?

Sherlock sat on one end of the couch and Hamish lay on the other. He had been sitting like this since he changed Hamish's diaper at four in the morning. It was not seven.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked when he walked in on the two.

"Observing John. It's obvious."

"Ok, why?" John sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was way to early to be talking to this insane man.

"It's an experiment John. I'm trying to figure out how long he will sleep at one time after being changed and fed." Sherlock finally glanced over at John. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, you can't use your child for an experiment. No matter how important you think it is." John said and picked Hamish up to put him in the cot John had assembled yesterday.

"John, it's sound science so we will know how much sleep we get." Sherlock stood up to defend himself. "Besides I got bored and apparently shooting the wall is not a proper way to fix that problem." Sherlock called after John. He sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"Sherlock I have to go to work. Please don't set the kitchen on fire... again. Don't use Hamish for an experiment either." John called up the stairs then Sherlock heard the door shut. He stood up and wandered into the kitchen to check on the different eyes he had in jars. He heard Hamish scream from the next room. He sighed. It was going to be a long 18 years.

* * *

Two months later Sherlock wanted to go back to work. He decided he would tell John when he came back from giving Hamish a bath. He was sitting upside down in John's chair. John walked back into the living room he leaned against the doorway staring at John.

"What are you doing?" John finally asked.

"Thinking. I want to go back to work soon. I'm to bored around here and soon the smilie face will get a twin." Sherlock knew that that was what John was dreading. The last thing John wanted was another group of bullet holes on the wall.

"Fine, but please just find a sitter for Hamish before then." John sighed and wandered into the kitchen to make tea.

"Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock called. After five minuets Sherlock decided she hadn't heard him and went downstairs. He wrapped his robe tighter around him and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened Sherlock started talking. "Mrs. Hudson, I want to go back to work but I need a sitter for Hamish, would you be so kind and do it for me?"

"Yes, dear, of course." Mrs. Hudson smiled up at him.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock kissed her on the cheek and bounded back up the stairs. "Problem solved. When's you next day off?" Sherlock looked at John who was sitting in his chair.

"Tomorrow."

"Be ready to go by 8:30." Sherlock began to cut open some eyes and began rambling, so much so he didn't notice John had left for work. Sherlock noticed John was gone when Hamish's screams pierced the air for a long period of time. Sherlock walked over to Hamish's cot that John had put together after Sherlock threw a piece down the stairs. Mrs. Hudson wasn't very happy with Sherlock after they found a small hole in the wall.

"What's wrong Hamish?" He almost expected the child to respond but picked him up after another moment. Sherlock soon found out that his son needed a diaper change. John came home later that night to a shouting Sherlock, crying Hamish and the flat full of baby powder. "I'm rubbish at this John. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"You are doing fine Sherlock, now go get cleaned up. I will put Hamish to bed. I'm sure Lestrade will have a case for you tomorrow." John kissed Sherlock quickly and took Hamish from him. "What are we going to do with that man?" John asked Hamish after they where ear-shot.


End file.
